Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display screen is one of the hotspots in the field of flat panel display research. Compared to the liquid crystal display screen, the OLED display screen has such advantages as low energy consumption, low manufacturing cost, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle and fast responding speed. In the field of displays for mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras, etc., the OLED display screen has begun to take the place of the conventional liquid crystal display screen.
With the fleeting progress of display technologies, touch screen panels have been widely used in people's lives. Touch screen panels can be divided into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels in terms of the structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the OLED touch display devices that are currently on the market, the touch function components are of an add on structure, namely, after manufacturing a OLED display panel 01, a touch function component 02 is additionally attached to the display panel 01 to realize the touch function. Thus existing OLED touch display devices have such disadvantages as high manufacturing cost, low light transmittance, and thick module. Besides, as shown in FIG. 1, the touch function component 02 is above the display panel 01, and a touch electrode in the touch function component 02 usually needs to be connected to a connecting terminal 03 external to the display panel 01. The connecting terminal 03 is also electrically connected to a touch chip external to the display panel so as to realize electrical connection between the touch electrode in the touch function component 02 and the touch chip. Therefore, the existing OLED touch display device also has the disadvantage of wide frame.